leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wacan Berry
If held by a Pokémon, it weakens a foe’s supereffective Electric-type attack. |d5=Weakens a supereffective Electric-type attack against the holding Pokémon. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, this berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Electric-type attack. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Electric-type attack. |effect=Halves the damage taken from a move. |nameor= , wax candle |basis=Candle tree |type=Electric |power= |grow4=72 |scoop1=4 |stick1=2 |scoop2=3 |stick2=1 |scoop3=5 |stick3=3 |treeimage=Wacan tree.gif |spicy=– |dry=– |sweet=– |bitter=– |sour=– |sweet4=15 |sour4=10 }} A Wacan Berry (Japanese: ソクノのみ Sokuno Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation IV. Locations in the westernmost house of Pastoria City. | DPPt2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Bought by the player's . | HGSS2=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at Pewter City. | HGSS3=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or . | 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or . | Walk1=Very rarely found in after 3500+ steps. | Walk2=Always held by level 5 ; very commonly found in after 0+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| DW1=On the player's first visit to the Dream World, they will receive five of one of the from Fennel. | XY1=In a Wacan Berry tree on once a week. | XY2=Can be given by Inver at the . | XY3=Sometimes found on yellow Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Route in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Master Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 1 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in northern Poni Wilds and Poni Plains. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in northern Poni Wilds and Poni Plains. | USUM2=Held by . | USUM3=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild (Ultra Space Wilds). | }} Growth and harvest Generation IV A Wacan Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Wacan tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Wacan Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Wacan tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 2. Generation VII A Wacan Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Wacan tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Wacan Berry can produce a Level 19 (probably higher) Sweet-Sour Poffin while cooking alone. Artwork In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding a Wacan Berry. |type=Colorless|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Common|ennum=73/123|jpset=Secret of the Lakes|jprarity=Common}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Wacan Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Names Category:Damage-reducing Berries de:Kerzalbeere es:Baya Gualot fr:Baie Parma it:Baccaparmen ja:ソクノのみ zh:烛木果（道具）